Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou
Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou is the former KSW light-heavyweight champion. Sokoudjou is a fighter with a misleadingly inconsistent record. The talent and potential of Sokoudjou is rarely matched, but his cardio and heart leaves much to be desired and if he does not win a fight by the first or second round, he begins to gas quickly. Sokoudjou was on a dubious two-fight win streak against Dave Herman and Joaquim Ferreira. He next fought fellow former UFC hype machine Houston Alexander in September, dominating the first round before Houston made a comeback beating him by TKO after a very late stoppage in the second. Sokoudjou next faced Shamil Abdurahimov in the second round of the Abu Dhabi Fighting Championships tournament, in October. He lost to Abdurahimov via TKO a little over halfway into the third and final round. Sokoudjou next faced face Valdas Pocevicius in a fight in Israel, in November. He defeated Pocevicius via lackluster unanimous decision, snapping his two-fight losing streak and bringing his very impressive record back to 10-8. Sokoudjou next faced Jan Blachowicz in the Polish promotion KSW for the KSW light-heavyweight title. He defeated Blachowicz via corner stoppage between the second and third rounds and earned the belt. Sokoudjou next faced Roy Boughton in Canada, defeating him via controversial unanimous decision. His record is now at a slightly reasonable 12-8 with a good three-fight win streak. Sokoudjou next made his MFC debut for the title against light-heavyweight champion Ryan Jimmo, losing via unanimous decision to drop his record to 12-9. He next defended his KSW light-heavyweight title in a rematch against Blachowicz. Blachowicz defeated Sokoudjou via unanimous decision to claim the KSW 205-pound title. His record was now 12-10. Sokoudjou next signed to make his One FC debut against fellow newcomer and UFC/Strikeforce veteran Trevor Prangley. Instead he next fought Denis Komkin, knocking Komkin out with a head kick one minute into the first round. He then made his Korean Road FC debut against Seung Bae Whi, winning a unanimous decision bringing his record to 14-10. He next fought Evgeny Erokhin at heavyweight losing a third round technical knockout. He then fought -- presumably -- Evgeny's brother Konstantin Erokhin losing via first round knockout. His record had been reduced to a cringe-worthy 14-12. Sokoudjou next signed to make his Bellator debut against Terry Davinney. Fights *Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Glover Teixeira - The fight was for WEC. It was Sokoudjou's WEC debut and his only fight with the promotion. He came into the fight undefeated. *Lyoto Machida vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou - The fight was Sokoudjou's UFC debut. *Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Luis Cane - After the fight, Sokoudjou was cut from the UFC. *Renato Sobral vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou *Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Jan Nortje - The fight was the first round of the Dream 2009 Super Hulk grand prix. The fight's ending was controversial because Sokoudjou refused to stop when the referee told him to and he kept hitting Jan Nortje. *Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Bob Sapp - The fight was in the semifinals for the Dream 2009 Super Hulk Tournament. *Gegard Mousasi vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou *Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was the final round of the Dream 2009 Super Hulk grand prix. It was widely percieved to be a 'work' or fixed fight. *Houston Alexander vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou *Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Valdas Pocevicius *Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Rob Boughton *Jan Blachowicz vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou 2 - The fight was for the KSW light-heavyweight title with Sokoudjou defending. *Linton Vassell vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou Category:Light-heavyweight fighters